Haunted Hathaways
by CrafterWolf
Summary: HEY GUYS IM BACK FOR A SEQUEL BUT IF YOU READ THE THUNDERMANS LOVE? THEN YOU WOULD KNOW
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is a sequel to The thundermans love?.**

Emma POV

I don't remember where I am or don't know if I should hide. Their was a white flash that's all I could remember really.

I woke up in a street next to a bake shop. I saw a women with her two daughters. I walk in and they looked at me but they didn't looked shocked.

The girl said "Oh you must be another ghost as well My name is Taylor". The mother said "Hi sweetie my name is Michelle Hathaway and my other daughter is Frankie".

Taylor said "So who are you". I said "Well first off my name is Emma and where am I". Frankie said "Well you are in New Orlands".

That's cool and then a ghost appeared.

Miles POV

I appeared in front a girl she didn't looked shocked but said "Oh cool you must be another ghost". I called for Dad and my brother.

Louie POV

I talked to Emma and that's pretty cool I mean having a girl who's a ghost. I wonder if she's a level three even if she is then she can train me.

Emma POV

I talked to Taylor she kinda reminds me of Phoebe I miss her a lot. I talked to Taylor and said "You know you remind me of Phoebe". She said "Oh my god you know her too".

So she knows her too I said "How do you guys meet". She said "Well she saved us from a level ten ghost". That's really interesting and I said "That's cool but I really do miss her".

She gave me a surprised look and said "Wait were you dating her". I nodded and said "Well the truth is she turn evil and killed me but then Max stop her powers and turned good".

She gave me a sad look but I also said "It's okay Taylor I don't blame her I did turn into a wolf ops". She said "Wait did you say wolf".

She kinda said it out loud. Her mom and her sister came in and also the ghosts appeared. Miles said "Did someone said wolf". Taylor raised her hand and I said "Well to be honest I'm a werewolf".

Frankie said "So I have a question". I said "Fire away" she also said "So do you get bitten by one". I also said "No you have to be born into one".

The day went on with questions of being a werewolf but it was night so Michelle, Frankie and Taylor went to sleep.

I don't know how ghost sleep but Ray showed me how to take a rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry if I was gone for a little bit but you know school.**

Emma POV

 **Pain**

 **Pain**

 **Pain**

 **Pain**

 **God where are you**

 **What the hell is happening.**

 **Pain and screams. Phoebe please help me.**

"Emma" **I'm hearing my name but from who.**

"EMMA". I wake up and see Taylor. She said "Are you okay. I was calling for you three minutes". I said "Oh yea I'm fine". She looked at me sad. Does she know that I'm lying.

She said "Oh well goodbye I have to go to school". I waved at her. I remember where I was in the kitchen. I see Michelle cooking something I said "So what are you doing".

She said "Well I'm baking cookies for a school event for Frankie". I told her that's cool. Ray pops out of nowhere and said "Emma I'm going to train you".

I told him that will be awesome.

5 hours later Ray POV Afternoon

Emma is a little bit late on the training but she's getting there. I do believe in her.

Emma POV

I know that I suck but can I get it right. **I want to see them**. **It's just pain or torture.**

I finally finished for the training. But Louie and Miles kinda helped even though Louie still trying.

What do I do. I snapped my fingers and took me somewhere else. I walked around and see a house. Wait I know that house. I snapped my fingers again.

I came up to a window and saw the thundermans. It's okay I can pop in their but poped in a kitchen. Wait I know this kitchen it's Michelle's.

Ray poped in and said "What happened and where did you go". I said "I don't know what happened and also I don't know where I went".

I saw the family they were discussing something but I didn't bother.

Taylor POV Saturday Morning

Thank god it was Saturday. I got up and saw mom cooking pancakes. Frankie was talking to Louie. Miles was talking to his dad.

And I was talking to mom. I saw Ems by herself. It looked like she wanted to be by herself. But then she screamed. We looked at her what the heck is happening to her.

Emma POV

I screamed and everyone was watching they were panicking. Of course I forget to them about the bond. It was just pain but I can tell Phoebe's feeling it to.

The pain has cooled down. Ray said "What happened to you". I said "I have a mate". Michelle said "What is that". I said "Well to explain it's like a soulmate but mates can reject you and cause pain with your wolf".

They looked at me sad. Frankie said "So you have a mate but how come you were in pain". I also said "Well when the bond is broken or if not with your mate. It can cause pain but I think Phoebe is also feeling it to".

They questioned me about the mate situation. I did answered it.

1 hour later Taylor POV

Poor Emma she needs to be with her mate. But how can she do it?

Emma POV Night

I thought and thought I can just snap at her house. But no use why can't I do anything right. I just want to be with her.

It was night I should really rest and I did.


End file.
